


Behind the Lense

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Levi had a keen eye, but nobody had captured it as easily and wholly as Eren—a boy with a wild side and a spunky attitude: and drinking problem. He's beautiful and Levi wants him as his muse, but he also wants to help him. Eren is willing to pose, so long as it means he can have Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

"Wake your ass up, Eren! We're going out tonight."

Eren's teal eyes flew open to stare up at Jean who was speaking to him—one of his closest friends. Truth be told, he was still intoxicated from the night before, but Eren would never turn down a night out or alcohol. While Jean went off to wake up everyone else, Eren stretched and forced himself out of bed. Once he took something for the headache, he stepped into the shower and proceeded to prepare himself for a long night of drinking and dancing.

After he was dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a powder pink button down shirt, Eren joined his friends in the kitchen and they all ate a hefty meal together. Eren had his own place in the city but oftentimes he wound up staying over with one of his friends—they all did. Tonight they'd just happened to be at his place, everybody had crashed and now everybody was ready to go out.

They were heading to a new club none of them had been to before. It was located on the far side of town but had a special event going on that Jean said sounded interesting. It was one reason he was wearing pink. The club was gay friendly and this night in particular was men's night. There was a slow and soft theme going on and all bottoms had to wear pink. Tops would be in black and switches would be in burgundy. They were all probably going to get laid tonight.

It was nice for Eren having his handful of gay friends. They all loved the same things and got along easily. They were together far more than they were apart and completely comfortable with one another. There was Jean who was a top, Marco who was a switch and then Armin and Connie who were both bottoms like Eren. Eren was currently sandwiched between the other two pink-clad men. Connie was as excited as Eren was. Armin was fidgeting nervously, twiddling his thumbs in his lap while Eren teased him purposely.

Just after nine p.m. the group arrived at the club and exited the car together. Eren was bouncing on his feet as he looked at the door, counting the head of the guys waiting to get inside. Judging by the looks of it, the club was going to be packed with options and Eren had no doubt he'd reel in a fine catch. He never did. Excited as he was, Eren signed up to become a member when it was finally his turn to check in.

When he entered the club, the first thing Eren noticed was there was a whole lot of pink everywhere. But there was black mixed in and lots of burgundy too. The place was expansive, clean, heavily air conditioned and nicer than any other club Eren had ever been to. He eyed the staircase that led up to the vip section that he'd paid to get into and then ushered his friends along with him up there. For a while, he wanted to relax up there, drink until he got the urge to dance and be able to overlook the crowd—and hopefully spot somebody good out.

Upstairs there was a large floor, different sections for people who'd paid for vip. Eren and his group had a corner to themselves with a red, long curved couch and a low table. There was a bar upstairs as well that would save them some trips and after they all had their first drinks, Eren stood at the banister and raked his eyes over the steadily growing crowd. The music was a soft hip hop, it almost had a sensual feel to it. There would definitely be a helluva lot of grinding going on before long.

Eren was sipping his sour skittle drink, bumping his hip against Armin and then Connie repeatedly to play with them. Armin was drinking something blue and Connie had bought a tray of shots. He'd already had two and like Eren, would have no trouble working the floor. Armin was the shy one—not always, but most of the time. It always took a little more alcohol for him to loosen up. Jean and Marco were both sitting on the couch, drinking beers and talking to each other. The night started out nice and calm, but that never lasted with this group. Tonight was different though, they were each going to be finding their own fun for the night.

Time really flew by when you were drinking and having a good time. It had seemed like barely an hour had passed when in fact it had been three full hours. Eren had lost count of his drinks already, he'd long since wandered down to the first floor and had been mingling on the dancefloor. Since he wanted a top, he focused on them alone, not bothering to pay any mind to the switches. The music was so good and hot and Eren kept moving around, grinding his ass against everyone in the process. It was a great time.

After a while he needed a break. Eren went to the bathroom and then back up to the vip section alone. He just needed to catch his breath and collect himself, then he'd go back down. He wandered to the upstairs bar to get a drink. Once he got what he asked for, Eren walked back to the corner and plopped down on the couch. His buzz was outstanding, just how he liked it. Eren leaned back on the couch as he sipped his drink and was just minding his own business when he saw someone standing at the corner where their section began.

Eren peeked over, brows raising at finding it to be a man with a camera in front of his face. Lowering the cup from his lips, Eren blinked at the man who was shameless in the way he took a photo of Eren. When the camera was brought down, Eren's stomach coiled at the sight of the face behind it. The man was pale-skinned and had the blackest hair that was styled in an undercut. His expression gave nothing away, his blue-grey eyes locked on Eren remaining completely impassive. He was wearing a white button down shirt and jeans, releasing the camera to rest around his neck instead.

"Like what you see?" Eren mused, sitting up and patting the couch next to him. His interest had immediately been stolen by this sexy cameraman and Eren wanted to know what his story was. _And what is with the white?_

Levi slightly tilted his head at the brunette he had gotten a few shots of and decided to take him up on his offer, he needed a smoke break. "Having fun?" He asked as he indulged the cute stranger and sat down.

"Definitely." Eren grinned, his eyes locked on the piece of art next to him. "What's up with the camera though… and the white shirt?" This guy _had_ to be top material. Eren could smell it in his cologne.

Levi crossed his legs and pulled out his fresh pack of cigarettes, hitting the top with his palm a few times. "Work." He said simply and then added, "But the white was on purpose."

"You work here? No, scratch that. What purpose?" He blinked, leaning closer in his curiosity and fascination.

"Hm." Levi shrugged and located his lighter. "Maybe I wanted to stand out, maybe I wanted to say I was off limits . . . maybe I wanted to keep people guessing."

Eren hummed at that and straightened, crossing his legs at the knee. He had another sip of his drink before asking, "So, you're trying to be mysterious and you're off limits… that's no fun for me."

Levi lit a cigarette and breathed in a couple times, blowing the smoke away from the cute stranger's face. "But it's fun for me." He said with a hint of a smirk. "Would you believe me if I said I considered wearing pink?"

"Just to throw people off? They would have to be stupid. One glance and I could tell you were a top. Don't bother trying to lie to me. I can tell these things." The color code was fun and sometimes people could surprise you, but this guy… he was all top. Eren would bet this bottom dollar that this cameraman knew how to exercise control.

"I do like black, but what makes you so sure burgundy isn't my color?" He asked and took another draw of his cigarette. "Experience? Or a sixth sense, perhaps." Some people saw what they wanted to see and others just had a feel for it. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but maybe not. They could be birds of a feather with an eye for bullshit.

Eren giggled behind his cup, resting his free hand on his thigh. "It was obvious from the way you looked at me." He said matter of factly.

Levi stared at his features and those striking eyes. "Caught me red handed. Would have been a shame not to capture you on film." He said and tapped his cigarette on a nearby ashtray.

"That's flattering… makes me imagine just what you'd be doing when you looked at my picture." Eren teased before finishing his drink in one go.

"You couldn't imagine." Levi replied, though the context was different than what the other was implying. "To be clear, this isn't a pick up line and I want you to answer honestly." He said and regarded the brunette. "Do you come here often?"

 _Not a pick up line?_ "Shame." Eren muttered before laughing to himself. Then he looked back at the strange man. "This is my first time. I'm trying to lose my virginity."

"Hm. Not buying that second bit." Levi chuckled. "This place, what do you think of it so far?"

"I didn't mean that in the literal sense." Eren assured him with an amused grin. "And it's great. I've been finding lots of hot tops, though there's this one in particular who is playing with my feelings."

"That prick." Levi said, this time letting his smirk shine through. He took another draw of his cigarette and let his gaze fall to the other man's glass. "Want me to fill that for you?"

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to trouble you… since you're busy working and being mysterious and all." Eren snickered. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, leaving the cup on the table with so many discarded others. "Though I wouldn't turn down one of those smokes if you offered it."

Levi held his cig between his lips as he pulled out another, lighting it. "Cheers." He said as he handed it over.

"Thanks." Eren winked at him as he accepted the cigarette and then pranced over to the bar for another drink. That guy was _so_ hot. Eren couldn't believe such a fine specimen was about to slip through his fingers. But what could he really do? He was _not_ desperate and he wasn't going to go out of his way to pursue anyone—no matter how delicious.

He ordered another sour skittle—one of many—and then took a long swallow. It was so good and the cigarette made it even better. The cameraman had disappeared, much to his disappointment, but Eren wouldn't let it bother him. He was having a good time and decided to wander back downstairs to the crowd. His friends were having a grand time, even Armin was getting a little crazy. It sucked for Eren because ever since he'd laid eyes on the cameraman, nobody else was appealing to him.

"Damn." He grumbled to himself, pouting as he stubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray on the bar downstairs. He shook it off and drank a little more, then ordered another. He would drown himself until he moved on, something he was best at.

The dance floor was packed and Eren ended up joining the commotion happily. There were lots of options and it wasn't like him to dread on one lost cause, but even after two more drinks, he still found his mind wandering to those smoky eyes and that sexy jaw and _damn_ those strong, veiny arms. He wanted all of him. He couldn't even enjoy the hard body he was currently grinding against.

"Ugh. Fuck it." The brunette huffed, stopping abruptly to wade through the sea of people on his way back to the bar. He needed more alcohol.

There wasn't any lack of people coming on to him, but Eren couldn't even fake a bit of interest. He probably just wasn't drunk enough, his mind was doing funny things. Things only a sober mind would do. The music had remained so soft and sensual all night, he was in the mood for a good long fuck and yet here he was, sulking at the bar like a kid who'd lost his favorite toy. If only he could see that guy, he'd be getting a piece of Eren's mind.

After a while, the need to pee had Eren staggering towards the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the very man he was loathing perched against the wall on the way. _This bastard!_ Eren was furious, the ache in his bladder forgotten as he stormed over to the cameraman who did nothing more than take a picture of his approach.

"You… _you…_ You have pissed me off." Eren seethed, pointedly poking into man's wonderfully firm chest with his pointer finger.

Levi observed the angry man and decided to take the bait. "Is that right?"

"Damn right it's right!" Eren scoffed, hands going to his hips. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"An innocent man in a white shirt." Levi answered, more than a little amused. This was certainly interesting.

"Innocent my ass." Eren rolled his eyes. "Are you planning to fuck me or not? I need to know." He knew the look the cameraman had given him, he knew he was interested. But he obviously wasn't making a move and it pissed Eren off.

The raven didn't have to wonder if the other man was shitfaced, he had seen how many drinks the stranger had knocked back. He held his alcohol well however and was certainly spunky. Glancing at the time, Levi turned off his camera.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Eren huffed. "Do I need to get another drink or what?" His patience was wearing thin and he needed the attitude fucked out of him quickly.

Levi was well aware of the fact. "Do you need to take a piss or what?" He countered. "Don't worry, I won't leave without you."

With a scowl and not another word, Eren walked away, hurrying to the bathroom with sloppy steps. He'd drank a lot, but he did that every night so he was used to it. The trip was uneventful and when he returned the cameraman was still in the same place. Eren moved over to him, swatting away a stray hand on his way.

"Let's go."

Levi didn't hesitate as he wrapped an arm around the cute stranger's waist and pulled him closer with a single firm tug. Then he escorted him through the mob of people and outside the club to the parking lot. In all honesty, he hadn't planned on taking anyone home tonight. The brunette had caught his attention regardless and oddly enough he wasn't going to deny him. Levi took him to his car and opened the passenger door, closing it behind his huffy companion. After he got into the driver's side they were off with a comfortable silence accompanying them.

It wasn't the first time Eren had set his eyes on someone and wound up securing a night of what would no doubt be filled with good fucking, but it was the first time in a while. Eren had gotten a little crazy, he would admit it. A lot of times a quick go in the bathroom was enough to satisfy him. He was focused on the partying and drinking as well. It wasn't like he was trying to get tied down to anyone and he wasn't doing that now, but he felt it was necessary to have a little longer run with this guy. He'd need an entire night to satisfy the hunger within him.

"Do you live far?" He asked as he bounced his leg in anticipation.

Silence broken, Levi glanced over at the impatient man. "We're almost there." He had a hunch he was going to have fun with this one.

"Better be." Eren grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms.

 _A bratty bottom, huh?_ Levi would make sure to treat him right tonight. They arrived at his house less than five minutes later and he pulled into his garage. The door automatically closed behind them and he got out of the car, the other man following suit quickly. He left his camera in his car and led the way inside through the side door, able to feel his companion's eyes on him. Levi half expected to be jumped.

Eren didn't have time to worry about his surroundings but there was one thing Eren noticed even without paying attention, the place was spotless. Not that it mattered to him, he was just itching to get whatever he could from this man who looked like the sweetest dream. Eren kept close, waiting for all of ten seconds before he laid his hand on the man's arm.

"We doing this here or what?"

Levi half turned and captured his wrist in his hand, pulling the brunette flush against him. "Easy, tiger. You'll get what's coming to you."

"Hell yeah, let's go then." Eren said, raising both hands to hold onto the man's arms. "No sense in wasting precious time."

"Hm." Levi agreed completely, hopefully the cute and eager stranger would behave, but he wasn't counting on it. He took the other man down the hallway to his bedroom and pushed him inside, not bothering to close the door behind him. "How fast can you strip, pretty boy?"

Showing was better than telling, so Eren quickly opened his buttons, two of them broke in the process but he didn't give a damn. He had it off in what felt like record time and he then reached hurriedly to work on his pants. He pushed them down along with his underwear and stood impatiently, raising his head to watch the man in front of him. Levi had been taking off his own shirt as he watched the display, the pace slower but still as effective. The article fell to the floor with a light thud and his eyes practically caressed the brunette's body as he admired his form.

The lean muscle and slender body was appealing, his curves much more visible without clothing. Levi hummed in approval as he closed the small distance between them and hoisted the other man into his arms. Legs wrapped around his waist and he pinned the teal-eyed beauty to the wall, his abs pressing against his erection between their stomachs. The raven's fingers trailed up firm thighs and groped plump cheeks, lips going right for a collarbone to suck and nip. He was really going to enjoy this.

Just as Eren expected, he had gotten lucky with this one. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he was fully engrossed in the act of sex, when he could feel and want everything. Right now though, everything else was lost to him and he was near desperate for this man. He smelled good, even the lingering scent of his cigarettes was sexy. His black hair was so smooth, like the finest silk and Eren wanted a taste of those lips.

"Kiss me." Eren said breathlessly, hands inching down the back of Levi's neck.

"No." Levi rejected and switched to the brunette's jaw, fully intent on driving him crazy.

He didn't give the cute bottom a chance to complain as he began running the tip of his finger around his rim. Levi rocked against him to increase the friction on his cock, pre-cum quickly making a mess between their bodies. The legs around him tightened as appreciative moans left the other man's lips, his hips thrusting against Levi's movements and his nails digging into his back. It was obvious he wanted more and had no interest in waiting for it. The black haired man found the whole thing cute, but he was still going to wreck him without mercy.

Levi sucked a few dark marks into a tan neck before he pulled back from the wall and dropped the brunette down onto the mattress. He unbuttoned his pants as the other man bounced upon impact, a lopsided grin on his face, but teal eyes just as impatient as ever. Levi grabbed his ankle and tugged him flat on his back, forcing the stranger closer. His other hand went through his nightstand for lube though his gaze never wavered from the brunette's features. A leg came up behind his thigh and curled around in an attempt to bring Levi down on top of him.

The raven chuckled, not moving an inch, but mentally gave the brat credit for trying. Then he coated his fingers and lowered a hand between the bottom's legs with a gentle pressure to his entrance. Hips were raised to get him to slip in, but Levi would move his hand accordingly to keep that gentle and teasing pressure. His finger ran up the other man's length and Levi could feel the tension rolling off of him—the frustration.

Eren's body has never felt so wound up. He didn't think he'd ever been _teased_ like this. Everybody else was always as eager as him, jumping on the opportunity not to have to bother with unnecessary foreplay. This was pure torture, but _fuck,_ only in the best of ways and Eren couldn't take it. He couldn't just keep still and let this man do this to him. Eren couldn't even breathe normally, it wasn't right.

" _Please."_ He groaned needily. "Fuck me."

Levi's eyes flashed at bringing him to begging so quickly, a low rumble sounding in his chest. Damn, he wished he had his camera. "There you go, _chaton_. That's the way."

He pushed one digit inside and leaned down to latch onto a perked nipple, his free hand seeking out the other nub to fondle. Eren's body quaked against such treatment, he couldn't remember a time… ever. His fingers dug into the man's hair and he panted, spreading his legs further and throwing his head back. Did he have no choice but to give in to this intense bliss? How could anyone…

" _F-uck—_ fuck." Eren went blind in the pleasure he felt when the cameraman's finger found a certain spot inside of him. He felt his cock leaking onto his stomach. He'd never felt so high. He was so beside himself with the sensations drowning him. That mouth on him was heavenly but Eren wasn't used to it. He didn't need that… it was too much. "N-no more. Just… give me your dick… _please._ "

"Not yet." Levi said as he added another finger, pausing in his attack on the other man's nipples at seeing just how sensitive he was. It made him want to see his reaction if he sucked something else.

With a whimper, Eren scraped his nails over the man's shoulders, biting his lip hard to try and keep himself quiet. It was impossible, he didn't know what to do. He was weakened by the euphoric feelings given to him and he'd already _begged._

"I—I can't…" He moaned, shaking his head back and forth.

Another finger was added quickly and the raven stood up straight again out of the brunette's reach. Levi had barely begun to really lay into him, but he was so sensitive and responsive. He was rethinking that virgin statement from before even if he knew it wasn't true. It was a beautiful sight and his voice was slowly chipping away at Levi's restraint. This bottom was something else to affect his stern resolve, but he would hold back as much as he needed to. His goal was to please the other man, not hurt him from too much overstimulation. He would give him what he could take.

The black haired man finished working his fingers inside the teal eyed beauty before finally getting rid of the rest of his clothes. Then he leaned back over him and held his dick at his entrance, lips grazing his ear lobe as he spoke.

"Hold onto me."

He wouldn't have to tell Eren twice, the brunette was already winding his arms around the cameraman's neck, trying to pull him closer or rock his body to hurry him up. He didn't think he'd ever been desperate for a cock before.

"Give it to me." He pleaded, staring up into those smoky grey eyes longingly. Eren would give this guy the world if he would only fuck him.

Levi thrusted inside his tight heat with a single slow movement. The moaning man beneath him convulsed, making a groan leave his throat as he remained still. Who was this guy and why was Levi the one starting to go crazy? The brat wasn't even trying, it just came naturally. Naturals were always the most dangerous ones.

This complete fullness was stifling—mind boggling, Eren choked on his own labored and pitchy breaths as he clung to the black haired man and savored every thick and godly inch of him. His cock was throbbing from the intrusion on top of the teasing and tears pricked at his eyes from the intensity of it all.

"I…I…" Eren could say no more as the man's hips rolled a single time in a motion no human male should have been able to execute. He cried out in distress, but only the best of what the word could entail. He was going to come.

Levi took a steadying breath, but the cute stranger hugged his cock so perfectly. It was easy to see how close the brunette was to losing it and he was too caught up in the moment to feel smug about it. He began to grind into the teal eyed man and suck more marks onto his neck, his body being pulled along and surrounded by the bottom's uncontrollable pleasure.

As if the cameraman had invented the very act of sex, he worked Eren's body in ways he hadn't known possible. He felt as if he'd been on the brink of orgasm since the first touch, his stomach was coiling in a way it never had, his balls ached, his cock pulsed wildly in rebellion. It was all enough to have tears streaming down his cheeks and he _loved_ it. It felt _so_ good but it was just too much. It was obvious the man was avoiding his prostate purposely to drag out the inevitable.

"Don't bother trying to fight it." Levi murmured, mouthing at the brunette's ear. "Go on, let me see you shatter in bliss."

"Fuck," Eren moaned deeply and the word escaped him twice more, quicker and higher as he was pulled over the edge.

His entire being shook with the orgasm that swept over him. It was enough of a shock to his body to leave him sobbing and convulsing endlessly. He lost his breath— _he lost his mind._ His come shot out in spurts with each convulsion, painting his toned stomach and chest with a hefty amount. Eren had never felt so sensitive, so shaken. His insides fluttered and clenched around the thick cock inside of him, the way he was filled leaving him beyond satisfied.

Levi had willingly been taken over the edge as well, the call and seduction of the brunette's body something he didn't try to resist. His voice came out in a long, drawn out timber as he was practically milked by the force of the cute stranger's climax. He had never been brought to orgasm so quickly and was once again thinking of the natural and dangerous being below him. What an interesting combination they made. Levi allowed himself to bask in the pleasure running through him as he lazily kissed along the other man's jawline, feeling more sated than he could remember being.

"Easy now." He spoke gently as he carded his fingers through brown hair to soothe the teal eyed man. "Deep breaths, _chaton_."

Eren shuddered but started pulling in heavier breaths, slowing them down as best he could. He was reduced to a quivering mess and his body was left feeling so strange. He was afraid of the way he'd orgasmed just then. He was afraid of this man. Slowly, Eren started to calm and he stared up at the idol above him through cloudy eyes.

"How…" He rasped, filled with disbelief at what he'd just experienced.

Levi kissed his cheeks, being more tender than he normally would as he used his other hand to wipe the tears on the confused bottom's face. "So now you know what the white shirt really meant." He smirked, but it wasn't as devious as usual even if it was just as cocky.

Eren's eyes threatened to close but he fought against the urge. His efforts were futile with having this man comforting him with such a gentle hand and such welcomed warmth. He'd never felt so serene and calm in his life. He was sleepy.

The raven watched the man struggle, yet another thing he thought of as cute. "Don't worry, you can still get away in the morning scott free. Rest."

There was no way he could argue. Eren was already drifting into dreamland, in mere seconds falling into a deep sleep. No amount of alcohol would make him forget a night such as this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—**

Levi ended up sleeping longer than he thought he would and with the pretty boy from last night in his bed. He pulled the blanket over the brunette's bare shoulder before taking a shower, trying to make up his mind about what his next move was. He didn't want the other man to leave just yet. The raven meant it when he said it would have been a shame not to get that face on film, his looks were more than striking enough to be a model. He wasn't a recruiter or one to go around offering jobs, however he was seriously considering it.

There were plenty of magazines that would want a face like that featured. Levi was a freelance photographer and had snapped photos of pretty much everything under the sun, but very few things made him snap a shot with such urgency. He had to capture it right then and there before it was gone. It had been awhile since he felt this inspired and he wondered if the teal eyed man would be interested in working with him. Levi decided to give it a shot at least, not wanting the opportunity to pass him by.

He pulled on a dark grey pair of sweatpants after he got out of the shower and grabbed his pack of cigarettes before exiting the bedroom. Once he padded out onto the deck, he picked up the lighter he left out there and started smoking. If the cute stranger did end up agreeing then he knew a few gigs he wanted to try out. His mind was already starting to run with ideas and the brunette hadn't even accepted his offer yet. Levi finished his cigarette as he thought about how to persuade the other man, heading to the laundry room when he was done.

He had cleaned up after they fucked last night and the overwhelmed bottom passed out. Both his and the other man's clothes were thrown into the washer along with the dirty sheets, all of which the blue-grey eyed man put in the dryer. Then he made his way to the kitchen and glanced at the clock before bringing out his frying pan. Breakfast would be a good place to start, a hot plate of sausage and eggs to get further in the cute stranger's good graces. He really wanted to work with him. Too bad for him it would be hours later before the brunette got up.

Eren woke up cursing himself immediately at being in a strange place. It wasn't the first time and he easily recalled the previous night and that damn sexy cameraman whose bed he was still in. It wouldn't be likely for him to escape unseen and he huffed in annoyance at himself before sitting up. The room was clean, no sign of his clothes anywhere. Eren glared at the nice modern surroundings before slipping out of bed. He wasn't one for making himself at home when it came to strangers' homes and since he didn't feel comfortable going through anything, he stole the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his body.

His phone and wallet were on the nightstand but he left them there, needing clothes before he could go anywhere. As soon as he rounded the bed to head for the bedroom door, it opened and Eren was staring at the man who weirdly enough looked even better through sober eyes. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and Eren felt a heat flare through him at the glorious body before him. This man should have been in front of a camera instead of behind one.

"Ready to cut and run?" Levi asked in amusement. "Not a fan of the whole awkward goodbye?"

"Can't exactly cut and run without my clothes now can I?" Eren cocker a brow, wondering if his clothes had been taken purposely. He wasn't above stealing the soft sheet around him.

"Hm. Maybe you're the type that wouldn't care and go for it regardless." Levi mused, side stepping the other man as he walked in. "Your clothes are in the dryer, should be finished right about now. I also made food if you're interested."

Eyes following the cameraman, Eren thought about accepting some food. He would have to eat to get his day started. "I could eat." He mumbled, wrapping the sheet a little firmer around his body. "What time is it anyway?"

"Four in the afternoon." The raven stated as he opened his closet for proper clothes since he planned to give the brunette a lift. "You slept longer than I expected."

Eren huffed a short laugh. "That's early for me." Usually he didn't wake up until seven or so. "Guess I did fall asleep early." He mumbled and then really actually remembered what happened before he went to sleep and his whole body flushed.

Levi tilted his head to glance over his shoulder, eyes drifting over the barely covered form. "I would have kept you up longer, but you were pretty much at your limit." He said with a smirk pulling at his slips.

All the blood in his body seemed to draw to his face and Eren was suddenly hot. "Whatever." He scoffed and turned his head to the side. It was so crazy to think that this guy had made him feel like that. Eren's gaze drifted back over when he noticed the man stripping, flustered or not he wasn't one to ignore such a show.

Levi changed into jeans and a black T-shirt and even fully dressed, he was absolutely mouthwatering. Eren honestly wouldn't have minded have another go, but he knew better than to try anything like that. Besides, he didn't want anyone getting attached to him. He was a fucking train wreck.

The raven held his sweat pants over his arm and walked back to leave the bedroom, pausing in front of his guest. "I'll go get your clothes." He said and raised one hand to trace the cute bottom's collarbones. "Can't have you dragging my sheet all over the house."

Eren's breath hitched but he didn't move, too stunned to even respond. He was left there in the bedroom with the sheet and tingling skin that had just been touched. Shaking his head to try and get himself together, Eren paced back to the bed and sat down while he waited, cursing himself again and again. Levi tossed his sweatpants in the washer and grabbed the other man's clothes before heading back. After he gave them to his guest, he went into the kitchen to warm up the meal he had made. It wasn't from breakfast, he had eaten that himself, but he had made lunch as well about a couple hours ago.

"Really Eren?" The brunette chided himself when he started buttoning his shirt and found two buttons were missing.

It looked absolutely ridiculous and he wound up deciding to leave the whole thing unbuttoned. Already having his jeans on, he moved to the nightstand to grab his phone and wallet and noticed the missing buttons were there as well. Not like he'd ever fix the shirt, he would just trash it whenever he got home. Eren took the buttons regardless and shoved them in his pocket with his phone and then left the bedroom.

The smell of food brought him to the kitchen and he stopped by the bar, watching the black headed man who was doing something by the stove. Eren didn't know what to do and he was feeling uncomfortable so he just took a seat on one of the stools and waited. Levi didn't turn around even though he sensed his presence, instead grabbing a glass to fix the teal eyed man something to drink. He brought said drink and the food over to the bar when he was finished. Nothing was set on the bar though, Levi taking a moment to speak.

"Just so we're clear, this is bribery." Levi said and then placed the offerings on the wooden surface.

"For what?" Eren asked, face falling. He didn't dare even glance at the food.

The raven watched his expression carefully. "For work. I want you to model for me, help me out on some jobs by posing. It'll be completely professional." He said and then snorted at himself. "Sounds like something a pervert wanting some nudes would say, but that's not my style. I'll pay you well and can work around whatever schedule you have. Interested?"

Eren was so surprised by what he was hearing that for a moment he could only blink at the man. "You want to pay me to be a nude model?" Nobody had ever asked him anything like that before.

Levi chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you. I certainly wouldn't mind." Maybe he was a pervert after all. Not that he gave a shit.

"Well… I don't know about that… I don't really have a schedule." He liked to keep things simple. Eat, drink, sleep.

"A trial run then? If you don't like it, you can walk away." Levi told him, a little distracted by the damaged shirt he was wearing.

Eren finally allowed himself to glance down at the food before him. "Why don't I just let you take a few pictures before I go and you can keep them for free." He suggested.

"That wouldn't really work for me, pretty boy." It defeated the whole purpose and wouldn't be nearly enough. "And you can eat that. I'm not going to take it away from you if you say no."

Hesitantly, Eren picked up the fork and then met the blue-grey eyes watching him. "I don't think I'm your guy." He shrugged and then started with the pasta.

Levi picked up his cigarettes and lighter on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, coming around the bar to stand by the window. "I think you're perfect." He confessed, opening the window before lighting a cig. "But if you don't want to then that's that . . . shame."

"Yeah…" Eren hummed before having another bite. It just wouldn't work out, Eren's nights were pretty occupied because he had a life to live and couldn't put it on hold just to take some pictures. He wanted to drink and have a good time.

"I would have paid you well." Levi continued, blowing smoke outside. "An easy job. I guess not everyone is interested in easy cash."

"If I really needed it I might take you up on it." Eren shrugged. He didn't have a job now because he didn't need one. "I'm flattered that you want to use me, don't get me wrong. But I don't know when I'd have the time. I'm up at night and sleep most of the day."

Levi nodded once. "Hm. You wouldn't have to give that up all the time, just when I need you. I get that you're the type that likes to have fun . . . but even partying gets boring sometimes. I could show you new places and show you a side of yourself you're not aware of." He said and glanced over as he took another puff. "It'll be something new, might even get you excited."

Hell, he'd already accomplished that. "I bet it would." Eren said in amusement. "But it wouldn't work out. I have to have my party nights. Never gets old or boring."

"We'll see." The raven hummed. "Let me know if you ever change your mind."

Since he didn't even know the guys name, Eren wondered how the man expected him to do that. It didn't matter though, Eren wouldn't change his mind. "I won't. So if you want something to help you get through the night you better grab your camera."

Levi chuckled, blowing smoke out again. "Like I said, that's not my style. For those purposes I simply take what I want." He said and gave the brunette a once over. He wouldn't mind taking him again, not in the least. The damaged shirt caught his attention however.

"Your loss. I said they'd be free and you could do as you please." Eren said smugly and then had the last of his food. He was already ready to drink, but decided he'd have the water left for him.

"Now it almost sounds as if you want me to take your picture." Levi teased, but figured it was time to get going. "I'll give you a lift to wherever. Though I want to fix that shirt of yours first, it's driving me nuts."

Eren set the glass down, brows raising. "Fix it?" He questioned, giving his torso a once over.

Levi finished off his cigarette and then closed the window before he walked over. "Buttons." He said with an outstretched hand. He knew the other man had to have seen them, they were right next to his phone and wallet.

"Are you serious?" The brunette asked in disbelief, but it was clear that he was. "That's totally unnecessary."

"It's completely necessary." Levi deadpanned. "Hand them over."

Sighing, Eren stepped off of the stool and dig around in his pocket for the two buttons. After a minor struggle, he handed them to the cameraman and pulled his shirt off. "I can get myself home too, you don't need to go through all this trouble."

Levi took the buttons and the shirt, going back into the kitchen. "If I thought it was trouble then I wouldn't bother. It's just how I am, don't read too much into it." He located a needle and thread in a drawer before he got to work. He was quick, a practiced ease to his movements. "This won't take long."

Eren didn't mind if it did. Those strong, steady hands were mesmerizing and the memory of them touching him was still so fresh in his mind. He wouldn't be reading into anything though, he just figured the man was a bit on the ocd side. Forcing his eyes away from the man, Eren grabbed his phone and unlocked it, sending Armin a text to see where they were. He was usually always the first one to stir after a night out. He was awake and responded within a few seconds, letting Eren know they had all crashed at Marco's place. Eren thought he'd need to go by his place first so he replied, telling Armin he would be over soon.

He didn't notice when Levi had finished and not when he was standing behind him either. The raven glided his fingers down the smooth and bare back in front of him, unable to help himself. "Here."

Eren nearly dropped his phone at the touch that caused goosebumps to cover his entire body. He flinched noticeably but tried to play it off by holding out his hand for the shirt.

Another tactic popped into Levi's head. If the cute stranger wasn't interested in money or escape of boredom, perhaps . . . "If I can't bribe you, then maybe I can seduce you." Levi didn't mind doing both to get the other man to be his model.

"W-What?" Eren squeaked, hand dropping. "Seduce?"

"Are you opposed to the idea?" Levi stepped forward.

He had to be… as much as he wanted more of this man, he knew he shouldn't indulge. "I… I don't…"

Levi smirked, coming closer still but didn't touch him just yet. "You're fairly stubborn and I won't force you into anything. However, I'll do my damndest to convince you. How about it, _chaton_?"

"What's that mean?" Eren asked, vaguely remembering hearing it the night before.

This time Levi did raised a hand, cupping the bottom's jaw and slowly running his thumb over his bottom lip. "Kitten."

Cheeks heating once again, Eren sucked in a broken breath but found himself unable to move. _This guy..._

Levi tossed the shirt onto a stool before using the now free hand to tug the brunette flush against him. "Tell me your name before I kiss you."

"K-kiss?!" Eren blushed even more. He didn't want a kiss… "...Eren."

"Eren." He repeated and ran his hand up the teal eyed man's back, leaning his head in closer. "I'm Levi." The black haired man didn't give him a chance to try out his name as their lips connected the next second.

His other hand went to tug at brown locks and he didn't bother being chaste, biting soft lips and sliding in his tongue when Eren gasped. Levi was aggressive in his assault while keeping the drag of his tongue slow and sensual. He took his time tasting and lightly scratched down the unblemished tan back. The man in his arms shivered, hands gripping onto the raven's shoulders. A few steps forward with a turn and Levi sat on the arm of his couch, pulling Eren into his lap. This wasn't just to seduce him, Levi genuinely wanted to have the bratty bottom again.

It was the first time Eren had been kissed so passionately. It made him dizzy, made him hot. He couldn't breathe, he was completely melting against this man that he couldn't help but want more of. Weak as he felt, Eren was holding on to Levi for dear life, completely drunk off the kiss.

Levi tilted his head to kiss him deeper and dropped a hand to grope Eren's ass. The response he got was beautiful, the muffled sounds even more so. The blue grey eyed man wanted to make a mess out of the brunette again and hoped to leave him weaker than last night. Granted the pretty boy was sensitive, but Levi wanted to push him a little more. He wanted to see more of the teal eyed beauty. He paused and broke the kiss to let Eren breathe, but both hands went to snake up his side. Thumbs rolled over perked nipples and Levi watched every flicker of pleasure that passed over the other man's features.

Biting his lip to keep from making any more embarrassing sounds, or at least trying, Eren fisted Levi's shirt and tried to find the will to stop him. He couldn't allow this man to do this to him… the thought alone was frightening. This man was different. He could easily make Eren feel all sorts of things he wasn't used to feeling.

"Levi," The man's name fell from his lips breathlessly, sounding the exact opposite of a warning.

"What is it?" Thumbs continued to caress pebbled nippels. "More?"

Eren moaned an affirmative before he could stop himself and he couldn't even be upset about it. If Levi was going to fuck him, he wanted it. But he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Levi was one to move at his own pace, even if Eren tried to push him. Or maybe he would just need to work a little harder. That was something else he wasn't used to, but there was a first time for everything.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" He asked, teal eyes dazed as he stared into Levi's.

Levi flexed his hips in answer. "You know I am, Eren."

That beautiful voice made his name sound so beautiful. Eren shuddered. "Now?" He asked softly, eyes dropping to Levi's chest as his hands released his shirt to slide downward. The man had a perfect body.

"I'll think about it." The black haired man smirked before leaning forwards to take one of those perked numbs into his mouth.

It wasn't fair. Levi was distracting Eren by doing all these things and making his body feel crazy. He was supposed to be doing that. "Y-yes… or no?" He stammered.

A hand fell down to start working on Eren's jeans, a harsh suck on his chest before there was a reply. "Yes, I'm going to give you what you want. No, you aren't going to rush me." Levi honestly expected impatience, but it was cute.

A part of Eren didn't even want to complain but this just wasn't right. "Have to…" Eren panted out, weakly pushing at Levi's shoulders. "Late."

"Late?" Levi repeated after he got the jeans open. "A prior engagement? But you don't have a schedule." He mused and reattached his mouth to the other's chest, fingers sliding down into Eren's underwear.

Eren arched his back, whimpering as those fingers skimmed against his skin. "Ah… ye… just going… out." He breathed, his hips slowly rolling on top of Levi.

It was funny how he still tried to escape. "You're not going anywhere, _chaton_." Levi spoke lowly and then pushed Eren onto his back against the couch cushions. "I'm going to have my way with you."

"N-no." Eren shook his head quickly, heart pounding and eyes wide as he stared up at the god of sin looming over him. "You should… let me." He said, moving to sit up.

Levi didn't stop him, instead shrugged his black t-shirt off. "Hm." That was something he rarely did if ever, but he wanted to see more of Eren. "Show me."

It must have been his lucky day. Eren happily leaned forward and grabbed onto Levi's jeans, tugging him a little closer as he moved his lips to his lower abdomen. The brunette trailed slow kisses from one side to the next as he pulled the button free and then worked on the zipper. He was already painfully hard which he couldn't believe but he tried to ignore it as he pulled the jeans and boxers down out of his way, tongue sliding down until it met the base of Levi's thick cock. It was just as hard as Eren's. So mouthwatering. So arousing.

Keeping his hands at Levi's hips, Eren licked the full and impressive length presented to him. Up and down. Around and over. A soft, needy moan vibrated in his throat while he sucked at the underside of Levi's cock. It felt like it had been forever since he'd given head and it had always been something he enjoyed, but it was different with Levi. The way he had to stretch his lips wide apart to take him into his mouth was all it took to have him trembling and leaking precum. His eyes fell closed as he surrendered himself to the moment, sucking slowly but firmly on the tip. Levi tasted as delicious as he looked and Eren wanted his come sliding down his throat.

Fingertips digging into Levi's hips, Eren slowly took more and more into his mouth, slackening his jaw to accommodate the size of it. Eren relaxed his throat and breathed deeply through his nose before pushing forward and taking Levi in completely. He couldn't breathe, but he held his place for a long moment, eyes rolling back in bliss at the feel of the cock throbbing in his mouth and throat. Then he pulled back, breathing desperately through his nose while sucking harshly on the head before going at it again.

Eren couldn't fathom the way his body reacted to sucking Levi's dick. He blamed it on his sober state, the way he so easily lost himself to the act. It was like a new form of intoxication, he was completely enrapt, hard as he'd ever been, pulsing wildly inside the constricting underwear and loosened jeans. This man tasted so good it was addicting and Eren used only his mouth to pleasure him. Levi wasn't stopping him, he wasn't taking control, he was only allowing Eren to do as he pleased and without even realizing it, he wasn't rushed in his movements. He was taking his time, savoring the moment, drinking in the absolute perfection that was this man.

The longer it went on, the more Eren's body responded. He was well aware of his underwear being soaked in his own precum that was constantly leaking out. He couldn't help it, it aroused him so much to know he was making Levi feel good. Every low approving hum had his stomach tightening, his cock throbbing. It wasn't normal for a man to feel so sensitive.

Then those sexy hands moved to his hair, taking a firm hold of it and he was roughly snatched off of the treat he'd been thoroughly enjoying. The movement made his whole body convulse and just _there_ , Eren felt as if he was about to lose himself. He pulled in a whimpered breath and his teal eyes rolled back as his lids fluttered unaware for the streams of drool falling from the corners of his mouth. No, Eren's focus was quickly shifted to the contractions between his legs. His brain shut off and a quiet but desperate moan dragged out of his throat—he thought he was coming but he didn't, he was just pulled the very brink where it felt as if his orgasm was taunting him, lingering for several seconds that felt endless to Eren.

His nails raked down Levi's hips as the sensation peaked before slowly beginning to reside and he pushed forward, ignoring the grip on his hair, he opened his mouth and took in Levi's length once more. To think this man could make him feel like this… it didn't seem real. As much as he wanted to continue, his desire to have Levi inside of him finally surfaced and he pulled the man down to the couch next to him, scrambling to the floor in the process. Eren never allowed his mouth to leave the sweet treat and as soon as Levi was sitting, Eren moved one hand to wrap around and start stroking him.

Levi kept Eren's hair back as the brunette ravished the first couple inches of his length and Eren pulled his hand back away to shove his jeans and underwear down. When he had to pull back to get off his knees and finish removing his clothes, he made quick work of it and then straddled his lap. He couldn't give the other man time to take control. As long as he was on top of things, he'd be fine. Eren had gotten him plenty wet enough so as he leaned up, pressing his chest against Levi's face, he reached behind him to guide that massive cock to the place he wanted it most.

"So fucking sexy." Eren whispered as he watched Levi's face through hazy eyes. The man turned his head and dipped his tongue out and circled his nipple with it. His hands moved to cradle Eren's rear, his touch gentle but effectively stimulating.

Lips parting in a silent cry, Eren lowered himself onto Levi's length in one quick, blissful move. That sweet delicious stretch had him seeing stars for a moment and he wrapped his arms around those strong, sexy shoulders and when Levi lifted his head Eren drunkenly swooped in and kissed him. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, the majority of Eren's concentration being on the erection inside of him and his need to move. His hips rolled at a painfully slow pace. It was softer but even more effective of a movement, at least for him. It kept a steady and intense pressure rubbing against his prostate that left Eren a mess—more moaning into Levi's mouth than actually kissing him. No man had ever made him feel so good.

The hold on his ass got stronger, hands groping and fondling in between squeezes and Eren didn't miss how Levi's breathing quickened along with his own, or how he started making the deepest, hottest noises the brunette had ever heard. Eren wanted to make the black haired man come even more than he wanted his own release that had yet to stop teasing him. This urged him to keep up his slow but effective pace, knowing a simultaneous orgasm would most certainly feel more than amazing. However, Eren was barely hanging on. Levi couldn't have been far behind him though, judging by the way he was throbbing so strongly inside of him.

Eren's body knew just how to move to make him feel everything he wanted, but the usual pleasure he felt was multiplied by everything that was Levi and Eren didn't think it was just because he was so well endowed. No it was even just the scent of him, the low rumble that emitted from him, the way his hands felt so warm and strong on him. _Everything._ It all felt too good. Head falling, Eren dragged his parted lips down Levi's neck as he stilled to try and prolong the rapid build of climax, but it was too late.

"Ohh… no…" Eren moaned, nails digging into the top of Levi's shoulders as the mellow start of a spasm approached him only to brink and shatter in a split second.

The brunette choked on his own breath and his body fell heavily atop the other man, his strength vanishing in an instant as his body was wracked with explosions of tightening muscles consumed him.

"Levi," He cried, his whole body tingling as the other man seized control, using his hands to lift Eren slightly while he thrusted up into him—deep, _hard_ , and fast as he came as well. " _L-eviiii._ "

The heat and weight of Levi's come filling him up on top of the lingering effects of his own orgasm were enough to leave him spent and limp against the other man. Eren panted, eyes closed in his weakened state as he rested on Levi, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He was completely drained and couldn't even be bothered to care. No man had ever made him feel like Levi did and Eren didn't know if he wanted to walk away from it. Taking a few pictures to be able to fuck him regularly sounded like a dream come true. But before he decided anything as serious as that, he needed a nap.

He couldn't nap though, he had to go. Eren tried to lift his head but barely made it an inch before he laid it back down and groaned. His legs more than likely weren't going to cooperate either. It was embarrassing, Eren was used to fucking and going straight back to partying… what was wrong with him? Why was everything so intense with Levi?

Levi had to admit that Eren showed him more than he bargained for. The brunette was practically irresistible, he had his own way of seduction and Levi was falling for it. He certainly liked being in control and fucking people senseless, but having the tables turned on him was addicting. The way the other man moved his hips was sinful and those moans could make anyone weak at the knees. The sound of his name on those soft lips made his body react stronger than it should have. Eren had practically fallen apart on top of his dick and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, it wasn't hard to imagine that the cute stranger could have anyone he wanted at his mercy.

The raven sat up and cradled the worn out bottom against his chest, running a hand through his hair before gripping the brown locks to tilt his head back. He really wanted this teal eyed beauty for himself to take pictures upon pictures of his unique charm. Sex would be more than just a bonus, but the ability to aim his camera at Eren whenever he pleased was the real prize.

"Damn, you're something alright." Levi spoke as he closed the small distance between their lips. "Take me up on my offer. I'll break you as many times as you want me to, all you have to do is pose for me."

That sounded good enough to make Eren shudder and he had to swallow a moan that rose up his throat. Something about Levi made him want more and he wasn't entirely sure if he could go without having it. How it would work out, Eren wasn't sure… but he knew he wanted to try.

"Okay." He breathed shakily, still trying to hold on to consciousness. "Okay. I'll do it."

Levi smirked as he watched the other man slowly pass out. "You're mine now."

After he took his new muse back to his bedroom, he wiped him down and tucked him back under the covers. His mind was already racing with ideas and concepts he wanted to bring to life now that he had such a suitable center piece. Once he cleaned up and was dressed again, he pulled out his laptop and got to work recording his inspiration. Feeling this motivation about a project hadn't happened in years and it had promise to be his best work yet. Levi paused to get his camera from the car and lit a cigarette as he went through the pictures he took at the club.

He already knew which ones he would use for the article the club had paid for, but any shots of Eren were off limits. The brunette's debut would be something else entirely. Still, the pictures were definitely keepers and he would find some use for them in the future. The frames went from the confident bottom drinking away as he scanned the crowd for a meal to him realizing he was being photographed, a slight curl to his lips and an attractive shine in his eyes. A lot of people came alive in front of a camera, but not many were the same when the camera was dropped.

Being beautiful was one thing, but Eren's character was what truly made him stand out. It gave him a real feel rather than a pretty face with a plastic personality. He could make a killing as a professional model if only he was interested in it. Regardless, he had agreed to work with Levi and he was going to hold him to his word. The raven knew the circumstances hadn't been fair per say, but he honestly didn't give a shit. He had already said he would do whatever he could to persuade the other man to agree. Levi got lost in his work for a while before he realized how late it was getting. It was odd having someone in his house this long, especially a stranger, but he had no intention of kicking Eren out.

He went to the bedroom to check on him with a mix of amusement and smugness at finding the brunette still knocked out. The sleeping form turned and snuggled further into the bed with a questionable little pout on his face. Levi wondered what the cute bottom was dreaming about, but he was taken by a stronger urge and quickly went to get his camera. He adjusted the settings as he walked back to the bedroom and then knelt down to get a better angle. He snapped a few pictures before zooming in to take a few more, not at all alarmed when the other man stirred. Teal eyes blinked sleepily at him and the pout remained.

Eren felt more rested than he had in a long time, but he woke up thirsty. Of course, he was immediately distracted by Levi who was taking pictures of him. It didn't upset Eren, regardless if he'd agreed or not, he quite liked the idea of Levi wanting to take pictures of him. It made him feel good about himself in a way that he hadn't in a long time. For a moment, he stayed still and then he leaned up, eyes becoming a little clearer, as did his need to drink.

"Got anything to drink?" He asked, knowing it was much later than when he'd usually have a drink.

Levi stood, taking one last shot before he lowered his camera. "Beer, bourbon or vodka?" He didn't drink everyday, but when he did he liked to have variety.

"Vodka." Eren answered quickly, since it was his personal favorite and all. "I'll take it however." He wouldn't be picky, he just needed some alcohol in his blood.

The raven nodded and went off to go make the drink, setting his camera in the living room with his laptop. He brought the glass back to Eren and sat on the side of the bed as he handed it to him. Eren accepted the drink eagerly, sitting up with no regards to the covers hiding his nakedness and started drinking. It wasn't as strong as he would have liked but he made up for it by finishing the drink before he ever pulled it from his lips. Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement though he was also impressed. His muse was interesting to say the least, not tempted with money or the promise to be boardom free. It seemed that his only weakness was sex and alcholol.

"What's your number?" Levi asked as he laid down on his back, pulling out his cellphone and unlocking the screen.

Eren blurted out his number absentmindedly before it hit him. _Armin._ His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath, knowing he was going to have to get back in touch with him soon if he didn't want the entire county looking for him. His phone had to be in the living room still, so he got out of bed, still holding tight to his glass. He would need a refill.

"I gotta make a call and get more drink. Then we can work if you want." Eren said, mindful that he wasn't in his own home.

"Go ahead." Levi said as he saved the number in his contacts. He started sending a few text messages to a friend of his, more than happy to start working tonight. "Your clothes are folded up under your phone on top of the bar."

"Thanks." Eren hummed and left the room, feeling cold thanks to his lack of clothing, but he wanted a shower and would have to make that happen. Surely Levi wouldn't mind.

Armin and the guys were already out and thanks to blaring music were unable to hear each other on call, so Eren just sent him a text with a mild explanation. He could skip the bar for a bit, as long as he could drink a bit and he did want Levi to get his pictures. After leaving his phone on the bar, Eren found the vodka and mixed another drink, one that was stronger this time. He snuck in a couple shots as well before walking back towards Levi's room. He hadn't bothered with his clothes, but he didn't want to until he was clean and he was hoping he could talk Levi out of something more comfortable.

Levi was still laying on his bed messing with his phone when Eren walked in sipping his drink. "I need to shower. Do you mind?" Eren asked, hoping not. He needed to look halfway decent if he was going to be photographed.

"Not at all." In fact he prefered it. "You're welcome to the robe hanging on the back of the door." He said and looked away from his phone, surprised by the desire to mark every inch of that tan skin. "We'll start when you're finished."

"Oh? And here I thought you were gonna take some of me all naked and wet in there." Eren said teasingly and then raised his glass for a long swallow as he turned to leave and go into the bathroom.

If Levi ever took a picture like that, he certainly wouldn't be releasing it to the public. While his pictures could be teasing and risque, there was still a level of class and a hint of modesty he maintained. Of course other people had their opinions about his work and his methods, but he didn't care what they thought or what they called him. All Levi was concerned about was how the photo turned out and he strived for even the smallest details. There was a reason his skills were in high demand, but even if people thought his work was shit he would still continue to work. The only place Levi felt at home was behind the lense. He finished sending his messages and then left the bedroom to head upstairs. If what he was looking for was still there, things would go more smoothly than he thought.

The shower was wonderful. Eren felt brand new afterwards and took his time drying off and getting into Levi's soft black robe. It felt good and warm but there was also a desperate need to brush his teeth that had him eyeing the lone white and blue toothbrush by the sink. Using it wouldn't be much different than having his tongue in Levi's mouth so he didn't think too hard about it before he picked it up and started brushing his teeth. He combed his hair too and then fluffed it with his fingers so it wouldn't cling to his scalp. Now he just needed to drink a little more and he'd be having a great night.

Eren picked up his drink and took several large sips on his way to the bathroom door. The bedroom was empty now and on his way into the kitchen Eren didn't come across Levi. It just gave him more opportunity to finish his drink and prepare another. While he was waiting around, he carried his drink and the vodka into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. Levi would come for him when he was ready, until then, he'd drink. Meanwhile the raven had found the box a food magazine had sent him to work with and he took it to one of the rooms already decorated as a set. He often used his house for photos, but never with actual models. The rooms on the second floor were for furniture magazines and the like, he accepted all kinds of requests and still shots weren't an exception.

He adjusted the lights a little and checked the camera already set up on a stand before moving all of the chairs and tables out of frame. There was a large couch that resembled a cup left in the camera's view, filled to the brim with pillows. Levi removed the bright colored ones and then stepped back to get an overall impression of the room. Satisfied, he went downstairs and located Eren still in his robe. _Perfect._ He brought the brunette upstairs and led him to the room he wanted to take the pictures in.

"The theme is on the old fashioned side, but I think it will work well." Levi said as he gestured for Eren to sit in the cup shaped couch. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Of course. My fat ass loves chocolate." Eren grinned and sat down as instructed, getting comfy before asking, "Why, you have some?"

Levi chuckled and went over to the box he found, taking out four smaller boxes of chocolate. "This is for a food magazine. You can have the rest of it when we're finished, but don't eat all of it now."

"What am I supposed to do, play with it?" Eren cocked a brow, curious and amused.

"I'm not going to stop you." Levi said, wondering what the other man had in mind. He placed the boxes down in front of the couch and then moved the pillows a little around Eren. "Hm." Something was missing.

"What's the matter?" Eren asked as he moved to lay curled up on his side, reaching for the nearest box and opening it. He needed a little taste so he picked up the most appealing piece and raised it to his mouth, licking it before humming in delight and popping it in for a delicious bite of goodness he'd never forget.

Levi didn't mind the bratty behavior and let him do as he pleased. "A candle." He said more to himself but also in answer to Eren's question. It would add just the right touch, burning on the windowsill behind the teal eyed beauty. "I'll be right back, don't eat all of those."

"Damn." Eren groaned and rolled his eyes, but still had the second piece he was working on. "At least get me something to drink while you're gone."

The raven heard him on his way out, but returned with only a candle. He set it on the windowsill and lit it before taking a step back for one final check. Then he got behind his camera stand and looked through the lenses, making a few tweaks.

"Alright. Let me do all of the work, you just sit there and enjoy the chocolate." Levi told him. "Don't focus on acting, just be natural."

"Oh, I will. Since you didn't bring my drink." Eren grumbled and rolled his eyes as he lazily grabbed another piece and licked it. It was always better to savor the sweetness, which he did. He even sucked on it before actually biting into it to chew it up. "Jesus fuck." He moaned. It was good. When was the last time he had chocolate?

Levi took shot after shot, already feeling good about how the photos would turn out. Eren was naturally photogenic and the camera complimented him in the best of ways. The brunette peeked at him as he leaned towards another box, dragging his fingers over the top of each of them, tracing the writing there before choosing to pick up the smallest box. He opened it slowly and smiled at the assortment. It looked good enough to make his mouth water. Eren was surprised when he tasted the minty flavor because he wasn't expecting it and he wasn't fond of mind chocolate. In fact, it tasted bad enough to make him cringe. There was always a possibility of finding some that he didn't like with these kinds of assortments.

Eyes watering from the forced way he swallowed to try and rid his mouth of the nasty taste, Eren pouted and closed that box back. He didn't want to risk another nasty piece. Levi was still snapping pictures but Eren was ignoring him as he grabbed another box and sat up, crossing his legs under him and moving a pillow to his lap. Eren opened the box that rested on the pillow and reached for another piece, teal eyes flicking up to the cameraman across from him. For a while, they were quiet, working, and Eren ate as much chocolate as he could before he had enough. If he ate too much, he'd get a stomach ache and the slight buzz he'd acquired had dissipated. He wanted more to drink.

"Levi… I'm thirsty." Eren pouted as he set the box aside and stretched.

The raven took one last picture before unmounting the camera from the stand. "Alright, pretty boy. We'll take a little break."

Eren got up with a sly smile, happily making his way over to Levi. "You should drink with me. Just imagine the pictures we could take." He said as he wrapped his arms around the cameraman's waist, though only for a quick hug before he made his way to the door and let himself out. The brunette needed a lot more alcohol to get his night going. He hadn't even gotten started yet.


End file.
